Shooting stars
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Ally is finding herslef in a filthy bar having the worst night in a long time. Will it all change when she runs into The Austin Moon, a famous pop-star?(one-shot)


**HERE IS A STORY FOR YOU GUYS, BASED ON A BAR NIGHT I HAD IN DECEMBER WITH A FEW FRIENDS... IT HOWEVER DIDN'T END UP WITH A HAPPY ENDING LIKE THIS, BUT THIS SI A STORY AND I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE THE ADJUSTMENTS I DID MORE THAN THE REAL STORY WHICH WAS KIND OF BORING... ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY AND O OWN NOTHING EXCEPT HTE SOTRYLINE!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Come on now Alls" Trish told me grabbing my hand pulling me towards the door that led to the night club. I breathed in and followed her and Kira as they cut the line flashing the bodyguard warm and flirty smiles. I sighed defeated as the bodyguard checked our ID's and let us in. It was not like I didn't go to clubs, I mean after high school I had learned how to party and I even enjoyed the feeling of dancing and the slight amount of alcohol in my blood that made me free, that made me confident. I was an adult for God's sake; it was not like it was illegal for me to drink or something. No, it was not my lack of party experience that made the filthy walls and the odd stair case unappealing to me. We walked down the stairs step by step and as my boots finally hit the floor I sighed in relief again, inhaling the weird sweet smell that was laying on the little room they called a night club.  
>-"So cozy!", Trish cooed as she handed over her jacket to the guy who took care of the jackets, Kira did so too and looked around with a smile, meanwhile I followed their example handing over my jacket too, but deciding to keep my bag with me though since the cloakroom didn't look so guarded that I could trust my valuables to stay there. I sighed again as Kira grabbed my hand and started to drag me along again. The walls were hideous, plastered newspaper clippings, photographs, and posters, unsuitable markers cartoons drawings here and there. A few messages, written, along the wall surfaces. 'I was here', 'Wanna fuck?' 'Fuck you-literally'. The benches were from some re-cycling center and they looked a lot like the seats in the bus. For tables there were cardboard boxes and a few empty glances resting on them. The DJ, looked like she was high on drugs but my friends didn't care, instead Trish insisted we would buy some drinks before she found us seats.<p>

It was not my scene zipping my low quality cider blended with some water, dressed in a pair of casual light blue jeans, a black top with a flowery pattern and the grey blazer; I was definitely not fitting in with the people wearing crop tops and shorts with very high heels. I hadn't dared to change the shoes either since I was afraid that my new boots would get lost if I left them for a while. Trish and Kira didn't look like they minded but for me it was my worst nightmare come true. Somewhere between the sappy music and the constant giggles of my two so called friends I felt the need to visit the rest room and excuse myself grabbing my bag and heading towards the pointed direction. I found my way to what looked like a ladies toilet, taking a last glance of friends, I saw them giggling, now with to dudes, that could be normal dudes or maybe some drug dealers, one of them whispering words in Trish ear and the other one's hands traveling along with Kira's body, close to her ass. I entered the small space, trying not to gasp as saw the impropriate pictures plastered on the walls and as I finally was ready to go back I applied some more lip gloss and grabbed my phone to check it one more time, no calls no messages. I mean I knew that but I was hoping that it wouldn't be true. I had hoped there would be one explaining message from Dallas, only one message with a explanation but it never came.

I let out maybe the fiftieth sigh during that night and remembered my Gavin, my next door neighbor's words.  
>-"You are classy Alls, there is nothing wrong with it but let's face it you would never survive on the street of New York for example!" he had said adding a flirty smile.<br>-"I so would!" I had insisted but he had just let out a laugh and I was starting to understand that he was right, I was not a part of all this, I thought as I made my way out, trying to ignore the feeling I got from the stares of some drunk guys, and trying to not care about the few dudes who saw the urgent need to grab my ass. I made my way towards the table where my friends had been seated but not to my surprise the seats were empty and I found myself all alone in this hell hole. No offence to the people who liked this trashcan of course but still. I grabbed my bag harder and started to make my way towards the door. There was smoke everywhere since people were smoking inside and I already mentally schooled myself for coming here since the smell of smoke would be extreamly hard to get off from my clothes. The normal smoky- smoke smell was blended with a sweeter one which made my nose scrunch in disapproval. I had never been a fan of smoking but the scent of the hookah was not unknown for me, I had been working at a local food bank for a summer and the people coming down there were not always moms of five. Personally I still wasn't into the smoking thing. I tried to pass the people, the room wasn't very big and I could already see the coat racks and the door when there was a group of people entering and my small size and politeness made me stumble backwards towards the crowded mini-sized dance floor.

-"Wanna dance?" I felt a person's breath against my ear as a husky voice made me jump of surprise. I turned around to find a blonde guy wearing a smirk on his face a smirk on his face that made my knees go weak, I was sure it would be a really bad idea to dance with the guy so I decided to rely on the same lie I told all the guy's I normally had following me in the clubs, Club that were three times as expensive than this one, but clubs where they had separated rooms for people who needed to smoke and where they didn't exactly serve warm cider, blended with 3/4 of water. I looked at the guy and noticed his hazel eyes sparkling. I flashed him a quick smile and tried not to stutter, as I spoke to him.  
>-" I-I-I don't actually know how to dance like that you know so, I am sorry! I was actually just leaving!" I tell him trying to pull away slowly because the crowd was forcing us to stay quite close to each other. His smirk doesn't drop for a second and as I am finally getting out of his personal space he grabs my hand and pulls me back.<br>-"Come on, one dance it is not that hard! I'll teach you!" He whispers close to my ear. I can't do anything but nod and before I know it my bag is somewhere hidden under the guys jacket on a bench close by and his arms are around my waste meanwhile mine has somehow ended up around his neck. " Just follow my movements!" his voice is smirking too, I am sure of it and I can feel a knot forming in my stomach not knowing if I want to just pull away or lean in and kiss this guy. He looks down on me looking very amused and I think I might dislike him more than like him still something in his whole appearance is so capturing and I it's like a magnet is pulling me even closer.

-"So what is a girl like you doing in a place like this!" He asks still dancing and holding me close.  
>-"My friends bought me here!" I tell him honestly and I can't help the displeased nuance in my voice.<br>-" I take it that you don't like the place"  
>-"It's not that I don't like it.." I start off trying to be diplomatic and not hurt his feelings, he is here and it doesn't look like he is displeased with the fact that he is there.<br>-"But you don't like it!" He smiles  
>-"Well can you blame me? I don't exactly belong here, look at me, I am completely overdressed!" I sigh and he lets out a chuckle.<br>-" I think we can do something about that!" his voice is playful and there is a shiver going trough my body as I feel him, sliding his hands down my arms, slowly removing the blazer and finally throwing it in the pile, with my bag and his jacket.  
>-"Hey!" I whine and he chuckles again, bringing his hands through my hair once.<br>-"It's not like you could be freezing sweetie; you are way too hot for that!" He pulls me even closer.  
>-"The blazer, it was expensive, now I need to take it to the dry-cleaners... I know I might not be fitting in here but it's not like I have all the money in the world, I mean my pay check barely is enough to pay for my expenses..." I know I am rambling and everything but something in the whole situation is frightening me and I don't know what to do.. I am taken by surprise when his lips suddenly are attached to mine and I feel the arousing taste of his mouth as his tongue takes advantage of my moment of surprise and explores my mouth. His hands travel lower towards my ass and I fight the urge to let out a moan, this is all completely impropriate, we are in a club, filled with people, okay not maybe the classiest club but still! His lips pull away from mine when we finally feel the need for air.<p>

-"You know I'll take care of the jacket!" the blonde guy smirks as he strokes away some hair that has fallen over my face gently.  
>-"I didn't mean it like that.." I feel the blush creeping to my face.<br>-"Just because you find a guy in a place like this doesn't automatically mean that he is poor you know!" the amusement is once again heard in the guy's voice.  
>-"I didn't say that!" I protest but he shuts me up again pressing his lips on mine with more force than the last time. I can't help but smile into the kiss and it feels so right, so right, more right than it has ever felt. How can a wrong place turn out to the right guy? I don't even know the guy's name and I am determined to find out.<br>-"I'll tell you my name if I get to take you out from here!" he whispers as if he would have the ability to read minds.  
>-"I-I-I don't kno…."<br>-"Come on I am a good guy, I am not going to hurt you, besides you don't even like it here!" He smirks.  
>-"I-I-I don't think it is a good idea!" I tell him.<br>-"That's the thing don't think!" he whispers and I feel his breath tickle my ear. I gulp and he chuckles grabbing my hand and with no argument I let him take me towards the cloakroom. He helped my jacket on and then opened the door for me.  
>-"I use to go there because people are too drunk or too high to notice…" He starts talking as we are walking… Towards somewhere under the starry night sky… Normally I get home and wonder why I bother, even if they don't notice me, nothing ever happens." He is talking more to himself than to me but I nod, I have no idea of what exactly he is talking about but anything would make sense with that sweet voice of his.<br>"Today I am happy I came though" He adds looking down at me, as I look away to hide my blush.

-"So are you going to tell me who you are?" I ask as his hand grabs mine and we walk side by side there.

-"I don't know, I mean, I don't want you to freak out…" his voice is suddenly the unsure one.

-"Ally Dawson, that's my name, now you have to tell me yours!" I smirk as he looks at me confused.

-"Are you sure you can handle it, I kind of like the way you don't know who I am…" He gives me a look and I flash him a smile.  
>-"Bring it on, I guess we need to give it a shot and find out…" I wait for him to talk but instead he leans in a bit giving me a kiss out of the blue.<br>-"What was that for?" I ask.  
>-"I kind of needed to have one more kiss…." he mumbles and then he looks me into the eyes again.<p>

It's silent and I look up at the stars.

-"Austin.. Austin Moon!" He won't say anything else and I turn to face him.  
>-"Hahah very funny! …..Omg you are…" I feel my mind go high wire when I see that the guy is serious, of course he is, he looks exactly like Austin Moon, THE AUSTTIN MOON!<br>-"Yeah…Austin Moon" he stays quiet and I look at him, a smile is starting to creep to the corner of my mouth as I look at his serious expression he has on his face. A giggle escapes my lips; this night has been completely crazy.  
>-"What's so funny?" he probably thinks I still think he is kidding, but I can't help it, the giggle becomes laughter and before I know it I am leaning against him laughing my head off.<br>-"Ally… Alls.. what's so funny" he asks with a softer tone.  
>-"This night, life in general, you are Austin Moon, the Austin Moon!"<br>-"Is that going to be a problem for you" he asks and the cocky guy is back…  
>-"Well you tell me, are you just going to stand there like it's the hugest deal or are you going to kiss me?" I gather sudden confidence and he does, he kisses me, not once, not twice, but so many times I lose count and as there is a shooting star, traveling over the sky I can't help to think that I don't need to make a wish for once in my life after all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LoveShipper chapter 1 . Dec 1 <strong>

**See Ally, the bar wasn't so bad :)**

-_YEAH, THIS TOO WAS A STORY BASED ON MY OWN EXPERIENCE, A BAR NIGHT GONE WRONG AND I AM ABSOLUTELY OF THE SAME OPINION AS YOU, IN ALLY'S CASE THE BAR WASN'T THAT BAD, IN REAL LIFE THOUGH IT WAS TERRIBLE! AND OH, IF THERE JUST WOULD HAVE BEEN A AUSTIN...!_

** akoto123 chapter 1 . Dec 1 **

**it would be better if you like when they talk make a space or like click enter. use thinking out loud as a refrence**

_- THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION, I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! :)_

** . chapter 1 . Dec 1 **

**I absolutely loved this One-shot. I love the song Blank Space and I liked how you ended it. Great Job!**

_- HI WELL THANKS, I AM REALLY TOUCHED THAT YOU LIKED IT BUT I AM JUST NOT SO SURE IF YOU MIXED UP THIS ONE SHOT WITH SOME OTHER ONE ,SINCE I DON'T SEE HOW IT IS COMBINED WITH BLANK SPACE AT ALL... BUT ANYWAYS I AM SO HAPPY IF YOU LIKE IT AND MAYBE I JUST OUT DID MYSELF AND USED A REFERENCE ONCE AGAIN THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT :D_


End file.
